


At Your Six

by azuredarkangel



Series: Circumstantial Love [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredarkangel/pseuds/azuredarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From their first meeting, Joseph had always found a certain appeal to his partner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Six

**Author's Note:**

> It’s basically a prequel to my other story. The backstory between Joseph and Sebastian was asking for this… hahaha plus, there still isn’t enough fics about them. :c I like my stories to be less on the romantic-y side. D:

Today was the day Joseph finally got the promotion he wanted at the Krimson Police Department. He had quickly climbed the ranks of the KPD from beat officer to a full-fledged detective within a year and he couldn’t feel prouder of his accomplishment. Now he was on his way to his own office; that meant he got to have a desk for himself and even a nameplate if he was lucky.

His office was located on the second floor of the building, where the “hot shots” were. Joseph was now one of them. Of course he wouldn’t let it get to his head, but it really was something else earning a place among their ranks. He reached the door to his office and, to his delight, there was his name written in shiny silver letters on the opaque glass.

_Joseph Oda._

Above his name was someone else’s; Sebastian Castellanos, his new partner. Joseph wondered what kind of man he would be.

The anticipation was palpable. Joseph almost felt a little nauseous and hoped his new partner wouldn’t be the annoying kind. He already had quite a few others giving him a hard time because they thought it was unfair how he managed to become a detective when he had only graduated from the police academy less than a year ago. He got this far with honest effort and no one was going to put him down.

Stepping into the office, the first thing that greeted him was a cold breeze followed by the sound of shuffling papers.

“Hurry and close the door would you? Don’t want the warm air to come in.” A deep, gruff voice said.

“O-Oh. Sorry.” Joseph hurriedly shut the door behind him and looked at the desk where a man sat, his face hidden by the file he was reading.

“You’re the new guy, right?” He said behind his folder.

“Yes. Joseph Oda, Sir.” Joseph said. He assumed this man was his partner.

“No need for the formality, Rookie.” The man put down the file and Joseph was greeted with a big grin and smiling eyes. “Just call me Seb. Sebastian’s a little too stuffy for my tastes.”

Sebastian was a brunette, his medium length hair partially slicked back, golden skin, and from what Joseph could tell from his broad shoulders, tall and well-built.

“It’s nice to meet you, Detective Castellanos.”

“Seb.”

“Right. Sorry, Sir. I mean-…” Joseph couldn’t believe he was floundering with his words. “Seb.”

Must be the first day jitters.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness, but I'm just testing the waters with this. Tell me what you think?


End file.
